Jen Phantasma Ten
by six26sawada
Summary: Jen and her friends' families are forced to move from Bellwood to Amity Park. Where they meet her and Ben's Uncle Jack and he attempts to impress. Too bad she gets involved in the incident that gives her and her cousin Danny ghost powers. Now she's just trying to find her place as a half-dead teenager with sympathy for both Ghosts and humans. KevinxOC
1. To be half dead is already hell

I sat in a chair next to my brother and one of my cousin's friends, Tucker. I was the youngest person in the room. There was Kevin, but he's two years older. There's my other cousin Gwen, and my brother Ben, they are one year older. Then there's my cousin Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker, they are just about half a year older. And Jazz don't get me started on Jazz, she's in her last year of high school, she's four years older and acts like a forty year old woman.

We all sat in a row in front of one of the walls of my Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack's basement. A tarp covered the wall and my aunt and uncle just grinned wildly.

"So uh, what's under the tarp, sir?" Kevin asked bored from his chair.

"Glad you asked, Kevin! Under this tarp is a way to travel into the Ghost Zone! We're calling it the Fenton Ghost Portal!" Uncle Jack replied loudly. He grabbed two cords with a plug in one and an outlet in the other.

Aunt Maddie looked at the blueprints in her hands and frowned, "Jack these calculations aren't right-"

"BANZAI!" Uncle Jack slammed the two cords together and we all cringed, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Fate found pity on us all when it just fizzled. A collective sigh of relief sounded through the basement.

Uncle Jack's mood dropped, he dropped the cords and sulked up the stairs. Aunt Maddie sighed, "You kids don't touch anything, I'll go help Jack." Aunt Maddie jogged up the stairs.

"What do you think is wrong with it Kev?" Gwen asked as Kevin got up to look at it.

"I don't know, I specialize in Alien tech not Ghost tech." He shrugged.

I stood up, "Maybe it did work, but just not as they thought it would?" I walked inside the cave-like entrance and just walked deeper and deeper.

"Ugh, rock, paper, scissors to who goes and gets her?" Sam suggested.

Every one shook a fist to see who went to get Jen from the portal. Everyone but Danny's was rock, Danny chose scissors. Danny groaned as he slipped into one of his parents white jumpsuits with black boots and gloves.

"Oh, Danny wait." Sam walked over and ripped off a sticker of his Dad's smiling face off of the suit.

"Ew, thanks." Danny muttered.

"No problem, go get her." Sam smacked his back and he stumbled in the cave like entrance as well.

As he walked along the walls he called out to his cousin, "Jen? Come on Jen, if it worked we would know."

He bumped into something along the way. "Jen?"

"So what Danny? At least try to support your parents." She scolded.

"Easy for you to say you don't get beaten up at school because your parents hunt Ghosts." He scoffed at his little cousin. He never really did like her, or Ben. They were annoying because they were Tennysons instead of Fentons. He knows how close their families have been even before his Dad's sister married Carl Tennyson. They shared the exact same beliefs of Ghosts and Aliens. He stayed his best distance away from Jen most of his life, but once he had heard their decision to move their entire Alien operation from Bellwood to Amity he stayed in his room for the rest of the day.

Ever since Ben turned ten and got the Omnitrix, Danny did his best to stay away from him. When he saw that Jen had an ability to use any bag to connect with what she called a "Hammer Space" in means of storing things, he steered clear of her as well.

"No I don't, but I don't like associating with normal people, so I don't count. Go talk to Kev about when he lived in New York." Danny couldn't see her but he knew she had her arms crossed and was pouting.

"I don't care about you or your friends Jen! Leave me out of your crazy thought process, AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Jen seemed to shrink into nonexistence once Danny finished his rant. "…I was just trying to help…"

Danny heard a sniff and he sighed as he leaned against the wall, he felt something like a button underneath his back…

* * *

Jazz had left earlier when her mom called down the stairs to get her to help keep her father away from the fudge.

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Sam and Tucker were the only ones left in the basement. They just sat and stared at the "Ghost Portal" as hard as they could, willing the two to come back or show some sign that Jen was wrong.

"-AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the entire group jumped a bit at hearing Danny yell. Sam and Tucker sighed in relief, at least they know Danny was still alive.

There was a pause, then the machinery connected to the portal whirred to life. A low hum from the controls, "Ghost Portal activated."

Everyone jumped up and ran to the controls and began hitting buttons to try and shut it off.

Kevin looked to the portal and saw that it was beginning to glow green. Two screams interrupted them. Both sounded as if they were in immense pain. They all stopped and listened as the two voices cried out. Suddenly, right when Kevin was about to run in after them, two bodies shot out against the wall.

The two bodies both had white hair, and looked exhausted. One wore a reversed version of Danny's jumpsuit. The other had a white shirt and skirt with black leggings and belt with large black tennis shoes. Jen's previous outfit was the reversed.

The larger male body groaned and opened his eyes, his green glowing eyes. The girl did the same, hers were the same.

"B-ben? What happened I feel so light headed." The girl muttered.

"Jen?" Ben rushed to his sister and cousin, "I don't know what happened, but you look… different."

Kevin quickly shoved a mirror into the two's faces. "By different he means different"

* * *

I looked into the mirror and almost screamed, my hair was white, my eyes weren't their normal yellow. As soon as I gasped I turned invisible.

"JEN? What happened?" Gwen shrieked.

I looked over and saw Danny had tried to stand up and was slowly sinking into the ground.

I quickly calmed myself and turned visible long enough to grab Danny and pull him up.

"What's going on?" I panicked.

"I don't know but it looks cool," Ben smacked Kevin over the head. "I mean bad, yeah really bad." Kevin rubbed his head tenderly. "It looks like you got fused with ghost energy, seeing as though you can become invisible and intangible."

"So wait… WE'RE DEAD?" I screamed.

"Let's see." Kevin pulled out his tracker, "This only tracks living things, if you are fully dead, you won't show up." He turned it on and looked at it. A loud alarm sounded, "Subject is half dead, please proceed to use appropriate medical procedure. Subject is half dead, please proceed to use appropriate medical procedures." Kevin turned the thing off and my ears were ringing, "There you have it, you're only half dead."

My tears welled up, "YOU SAY THAT LIKE WE'RE NOT IN A HOUSE OF GHOST HUNTERS!"

"Well then change back." I stared at Sam and her stupid reply, "If you're only half ghost then you're still half human right?"

Danny nodded and attempted to change back. Blue rings started at his middle and separated leaving behind his normal human self. He sighed in relief.

I closed my eyes and focused on my humanity, eventually red rings did the same to me. I leaned back in exhaustion.

An alarm went off over the Ghost Portal and two octopus like ghosts emerged. Let's call them ecto-pusses. Kevin immediately absorbed some metal and attempted to punch one. It turned intangible to avoid it.

Gwen attempted to trap it in mana, but it merely phased through. Ben even turned into Big Chill as an attempt to copy it, but Big Chill is an alien and therefore couldn't get on the same intangibility plane.

Sam and Tucker even tried firing a couple of the Fenton blasters, they missed every time.

It was my turn, I reached into my "comedy prop bag" as Kevin oh so kindly named it and pulled out a Fenton Battle Staff. I ran after one of the ecto-pusses and swung only for it to float out of the way. Danny got the hint and turned back to his ghost form. I followed his example and changed.

"Just one thing, JUST ONE THING! WHY CAN'T JUST ONE THING IN MY LIFE NOT BE ABOUT ALEINS OR GHOSTS?" he yelled. Balls of green energy formed around his hands and he aimed at the ghosts. He blasted them into a wall and while they were disgruntled I blasted them towards Sam and Tucker who had a Fenton Net ready. They caught them while Kevin ripped them out and threw them into the portal before Ben and Gwen closed it.

"Told you it'd be cool." I smacked Kevin's head.

* * *

**AN: Pure boredom and withdrawal wrote this story, don't like, don't read.**

**Other wise R and R**

**Tata for now**


	2. Jen's infamous temper

We all sat in the living room of my parent's new house in Amity. There were boxes all around us as we sat in the seats.

"So, what should we do?" I finally said after the silence was getting to my thought process.

"Well, we're definitely not telling your aunt and uncle." Gwen said.

"Yeah if they find out, they'll-"

"Rip us apart molecule by molecule. Yeah Sam you aren't the only ones that had to listen to Uncle Jack's speech every time you came over."

"But did you see what happened? You two could become super heroes!" Tucker exclaimed. "You beat those ghosts back into the Ghost Zone!"

I scoffed, "I don't want to become a 'super hero' if my head will end up as swelled as Ben's."

"Hey!"

"Besides, even if we have these powers, it doesn't mean we can go all around the world and rid people of their Ghost problems." Danny added.

"Didn't you do that over the summer when you turned ten?" Kevin asked Ben, Gwen and I.

"No, we had a set schedule, and location we went that was planned long before Ben even got the Omnitrix. We were being hunted down by Vilgax and you along the way."

Kevin scoffed and looked away.

"Wait you mean he was hunting you down and now you're suddenly the best of friends?" Sam asked.

"Sorta, he was hunting Ben down because he believed that Ben was the one that ruined his life, and he was hunting me down because I pushed him in front a train. And the 'best of friends' thing, no, there is no indication that he really is helping sometimes. He still does his shady little tech dealing." I said leaning back remembering Kevin when he first found me after I pushed him in front of the train. He said he admired my courage but that I was going to have to pay. I made some sarcastic remark about how he survived, he growled, knocked me out, and next thing I know I'm back in the Rust Bucket.

"Whatever, now that we're half ghosts, there's no doubt that mom and dad are gonna have ghost trackers that we'll set off. How am I going to even live in my own house without being subjected to some sort of ghost killing attempt with me getting caught up in it!" Danny panicked.

"No kidding, and now that we live next door, we'll probably get Ghost wards in our house too." Ben added.

"There's also no doubt that since we all live in a row, we'll all get ghost wards installed. The only safe havens for you two are Kevin's, Sam's and Tucker's." Gwen sighed.

I leaned back in my seat, "This is troublesome… I don't like troublesome."

* * *

Attending Casper High is hell so far. And I haven't even set foot in the actual school. From the moment Uncle Jack dropped all of us off near the school (at the heavenly request of Danny) I had mud splashed all over me. And the head cheerleader was passing by and made some snarky remark about how the mud complimented my hair. At that point I grabbed some of the mud and attempted to throw it at her, but one of the teachers caught me.

I am now sitting in the office, grumbling my problems to the world.

"Now Ms-"

"Tennyson, Jen Tennyson."

"Ms. Tennyson, it is to my understanding you had attempted to throw mud at Paulina."

"It is to MY understanding, that she had insulted me. Under high school instinct I grabbed some of the mud and attempted to throw it in a blind fit of female competitive rage. Completely normal for girls our age I assure you."

The teacher opened his mouth and then closed it before sighing, "You are new here correct?" He handed me a piece of paper, "This is your schedule, have someone you know show you around."

I nodded and walked out of the office only to find Kevin talking to some blonde jock. "Kev!" I shouted as I waved to him.

"Hey, how was your first detention at Casper high?" The girl from before, Paulina said.

"Not as bad as anyone would think." I glared at the girl, she visibly flinched but continued smiling.

"Jen, have you seen Ben any where? I'm bound and determined to mark him as my personal punching bag before anyone else does." Kevin smirked.

"Kevin Ethan Levin, you dare even try to beat my brother, I will overshadow him and go Rath all over you." I growled lowly.

He gulped, "O-overshadow?"

I began whispering to him, "It's a ghostly ability where I can possess people and control them."

He gulped again, "That's worse then the usual, knife, mallet, or axe."

I smirked then scowled as I noticed they were staring, "What can't I talk to a friend in peace?"

Paulina giggled, "Sure, I didn't realize he was taken." Paulina giggled as she walked away.

The blonde patted Kev's shoulder and whispered, "Nice catch, dude." Then walked to follow her.

I growled lowly and Kevin looked at my eyes, "Whoa, Jen calm down! Your eyes are green!"

I did as told and just walked off to my first class which happened to be Danny's same English class.

I sat outside of the room trying to form a perfect ball of ecto-energy until The teacher from before came out and let me in.

I walked to the front of the room, "Alright people this is Ms. Jenifer Tennyson-"

"Jen, Tennyson,"

"Yes, now as you young people say, 'Whatever'," I rolled my eyes, "She just moved here from Bellwood with her brother and cousin. Anything you want to add?" he looked at me.

"Yeah, leave me out of your little ranks, I'm here to learn not put up with you and your stupid attitudes." I walked to the back of the room and sat in the farthest corner.

Sam was in the class too and gave me a thumbs up. Danny however rolled his eyes.


	3. Mr Smoothie and Skulker

School only got worse from there, Paulina made about 14 more of her little snappy sarcasm. I'm already sick of her, if I do end up dying all the way and becoming a full ghost, she's going to be the first to face my wrath. Then a rumuor was already spreading that me and Kevin were an 'item'. What the hell does that mean anyway? I also got made fun of because I could run faster then that blonde kid from earlier, Dash Baxter. How the hell does that even work? I thought they'd be worshipping the very ground I walked on just like Bellwood did!

I sighed and sipped my smoothie. Imagine our surprise and Ben's giddiness when we found a Mr. Smoothie near the Nasty burger.

"Something troubling you?" Gwen asked me.

I sighed again, "Yes, school sucks. I out-ran a jock named Dash, and got made fun of for it. That little snot Paulina, keeps insulting me in the stupidest ways. I mean come on 'That mud really matches your hair!' That's just stupid!" I huffed and sipped my smoothie.

I heard Gwen sigh, "I got called a smart-alike for correcting a teacher."

I looked to the boys, "Your days better be equal if not worse."

Ben visibly choked and Kevin smirked, "Nope, I'm already fitting in the jock crowd."

I looked to Ben with a glare, "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, answer me." My eyes flashed green.

He paled, "N-no, I'm being scouted for basketball…" I smacked the backs of both of their heads.

"I hate you both."

"Hey don't blame us for your bad attitudes!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I don't have a bad attitude!" Gwen exclaimed.

A wisp of red mist floated past my lips, I smacked my forehead and hid inside the car to change to my ghost form. I phased through the door and stood next to Gwen.

"Whoa, wait what's going on?" Ben said quickly.

"Ghost sense," I looked around in every direction. Only for a net to wrap around me in the last place I look.

"Hmph, the halfa children must not be as strong as everyone says, but still." I saw a large hulking metal figure with a flaming green Mohawk. He smirked down at me, "I believe an introduction is in order. I'm Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

I rolled my eyes and phased through the net. "And I'm Jen Tennyson, the half ghost half human girl that couldn't care less." I blasted my ecto energy straight into his chest.

"You need to stop using your real name, how about, Jen Ghost?" Kevin suggested

"No way." I said as I blasted Skulker again as he tried to get back up, "Jen Phantom?"

"No, but we could give that one to Danny though." Gwen said.

"Oh, oh, how about Phantasma?" Ben said excitedly.

"Jen Phantasma… Kay I guess." I blasted Skulker again. Skulker managed to blast me back this time. Ben easily ripped me out of the goo that had me trapped against the car. Skulker groaned, "Maybe the Ghost boy will be easier." He muttered as he flew off.

I looked at Kevin and shrugged. I changed back and continued sipping my smoothie.

* * *

I sat on Aunt Maddie's couch reading a paranormal journal I had found. It was written by a 'Vlad Plasmius'. It was rather interesting, almost like he knew from experience what I was going through.

_Half ghosts, or Halfas, are not a common appearance. In fact there is currently only one that occupies both our world and the Ghost Zone._

_This known Halfa can use the most common of Ghost abilities; intangibility, invisibility, and overshadowing. The lesser common techniques it can use are; teleportation, ecto-blasts, duplication, and core-control._

'Core-control?' I flipped to a page about Ghost cores.

_All Ghosts have something that is similar to a human heart, a core. A core consists of some sort of element or object. Be it a box, fire, ice, electricity, or even weaponry. A Ghost's core is the main source of power to the Ghost._

_A Ghost's core becomes fully developed after about half a year or so of being formed. It's never obvious about what a particular Ghost's core is until it is fully formed._

Damn, now I'm curious as to what mine will be. I flipped back to the Halfa information.

_Halfas are humans that become involved in an incident that kills their DNA halfway and replaces it with ghostly DNA. Though because of the human immune system most of the DNA gets grouped into a different form. A ghost form if you will. The halfa's human and ghostly appearance will be slightly different, but will also be incredibly similar. Hair and eye color will change, though body shape and emotions remain intact._

That explains that. I yawned and stretched.

"Hello, sleepy head!" Jazz said from the doorway, "Reading some of mom's ghost books?"

I sat up and yawned again. "Yeah, though this one is actually pretty good. It makes sense to me."

"May I see it?" I shrugged and handed it to her. " 'Ghostly Facts and What You Don't Know.' By Vlad Plasmius? Yeah mom told me she bought it and thought it would be good. She plans on burning it so you might want to take it and run." She handed the book back.

I blinked and hid it under my shirt, "Thanks, Jazz. I was just about to ask her where she found it."

She beamed and patted my back, "No problem little cousin. I heard he's also written a few other books too. Maybe you'll check those out too?"

"Yeah, maybe he'll have a book that has a story instead of just info. It's easier for me to understand when it's used in context instead of just explained."

Jazz giggled, "I'm not sure, that's the only one I've seen so far, though you might want to check out a couple of the nearby bookstores."

I smiled and got up, "Mom's got to be worried by now, I'll be leaving."

"Why didn't you just go straight home anyway?"

I looked at Jazz, "I was waiting for Danny to get home. I wanted to talk to him about something. It's nothing big though." Just the secret of our lives you know, nothing big.

"Alright, get home safe." She said with a smile.

"Jazz, that joke is funny and stupid. How you can do that, I don't know."

I walked out the door of Fenton Works and turned to the building right next to it.


	4. Mystery Meat don't ask what it is

Ah, Lunch time in Casper High, unlike Bellwood you can sit wherever you want! Yesterday I sat alone on the roof, I didn't like it. Today I'm going to annoy the hell out of Kevin!

As I walked happily into the cafeteria I stopped and paused. There was no smell of rotting meat, of cooking hamburger patties, of the meatloaf that no one eats because it sent the last kid to the emergency room just by the scent. No it was replaced with the scent of mowed grass, of that horrible flimsy leaf that should've been thrown out with the rest of the garbage.

Not that I don't eat vegetables, but replacing meat with vegetables completely? THAT'S INSANE!

I ran to the lunch lady who was on duty at the moment, "Where's the meat?"

"What meat? The menus been completely replaced to Ultra recyclo-vegetarian style foods."

My eyes grew in shock and I stomped over to Kevin, who was still in the hall. I looked up at him, "I need you to hunt down the people who thought changing the menu was a good idea."

"What do you mean?" He walked in and saw the banner and paused. "WHO THE HELL THOUGHT THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?" he huffed and punched the wall, "If I don't get some meat I might hurt someone…"

Dash and Kwan decided to join, "Whoa dude? You alright? Man that's some punch."

Kevin grabbed Dash by the shoulders, "I. Need. Meat!" He threw Dash aside and stomped away to go hunting.

Dash looked at me in fear, "Your boyfriend is scary!"

I glared, "Not my boyfriend."

I sat next to Danny and his friends. "So how are you taking the menu change Jen?" Sam asked me with confidence.

I stared at the goth, "Are you kidding? This sucks! Most of the stamina I need for a NORMAL day takes at least the amount of protein steaks can give me! If I don't get some type of meat-based protein, I'll go into shock!" Her eyes widened.

"There you go Sam, bad idea number 1 when living with my cousins. They are omnivores like normal people... Sort of." Danny stabbed the grass growing on his bread, then motioned to his two friends. "Unlike you two."

Sam had no problem eating her 'food' while Tucker was gone in a minute. I sighed and looked around for Ben or Gwen. "I wonder if they'll let Kevin go to Mr. Smoothie. I'm craving a bacon smoothie… And I don't even like that flavor."

Danny looked at me and smirked, "I heard there is a teacher's lunch room where they have nothing but meat, wanna sneak some out for these poor kids?"

Before I could answer both me and Danny had a wisp of blue and red mist appear from between our lips. I groaned, "Better not be Box Ghost." A giant monster of meat products emerged from the kitchen. I looked at Tucker, "This might be more your specialty then ours."

"Haha, we're all laughing."

Me and Danny dove under the table and went Ghost. I flew into the kitchen expecting some horrible monstrous ghost instead, I saw a sweet looking lunch lady instead.

"Oh hello, children, Cookie?" she said.

"Can I have that with a steak?" I asked as my stomach growled. Sam and Tucker nodded their heads slowly.

"NO!" the meat products started to gather around her almost like a shield.

"Oh god, all that meat~" I whined and fell over holding my stomach.

"WHO CHANGED THE MENU?"

We all pointed at Sam. The Lunch Lady screamed and began opening fire on Sam. Danny and I began to do the same in ecto-blasts. She screamed and turned intangible and floated through the floor. I was still on the ground holding my stomach. "N-need. Meat."

Mr. Lancer walked in and saw us, Danny, Sam and Tucker were forced to clean the mess while I hung out in the infirmary.

I pulled out a book I found in the library and curled up to try and subdue the growling. I groaned and looked at the cover, 'Halfas are Nothing to Fear' I opened it and saw a picture of this Vlad Plasmius. He had black hair shaped to resemble horns with a white stripe going down the middle. His grin was proud and malicious, with some crazy canines. Other then the fact it said he's about forty or so, he's hot, he looks like an evil villain sure, but that never stopped Kevin from joining our little team.

I was also happy to see that this was a story instead of just a textbook.

_I was never aware of the existence of ghosts, until I was nine years old when my parents had left me alone for the first time. I was just sitting in my room, completely consumed by a book, when a small ghost floated through it. It drew my attention away from my book. I noticed it was too small to do any damage to anything, but it could speak._

"_Is this where you live?" it asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Can I live here too?" it seemed so weak and helpless. I couldn't help but agree to let it. It seemed joyful to this fact, that my child mind could never let something as small as this just Will o' wisp have nowhere to go. I knew what it was though, so I agreed that when my parents were home, it was to hide in my closet or under my bed. But when my parents were gone it could roam freely. It was happy with my proposition and we had practiced until my parents came home that night._

_Though after about two months of hiding the creature-_

I was interrupted from my reading when Tucker came in with a full stomach and a content look. I'd say that he helped get rid of the meat monster.

He laid on the bed next to me and looked at me happily, "Beef Jerky?"

I smiled and grabbed it he laughed as I tried to take a bite out of it.

* * *

At now sat in my bedroom, already unpacked, on my bed solving the math problems that were on my homework. Kevin opened the door to my room and came to sit next to me. He shoved the same paper into my face.

"How do you do this?" he said more as a statement then a question.

I sighed and straightened myself. "Try listening in class."

"Hey, I try. Sorta. I've never really had to before." His attention turned to a will o' wisp nearby, "What's that?"

I looked at it as well, "A will o' wisp. It's the weakest form of ghost. I read something about them in a book but I couldn't finish the bit where it was involved, and I forgot it at school, so I'm conducting an experiment. I agreed to let it live with me until I can either find out what happened, or I get certain results. You needed help with homework right?"

Kevin's eyes began to examine my pajamas, "Wow, never took you for a tank top and sweatpants kinda girl." He smirked as I stood up to try and occupy the ghost with a toy I had. I glared at him, used to his flirt-reflex, but still not willing to let stuff like that slide.

"What can I say, all my boxers are in the wash and I'm not willing to steal Ben's."

"If anyone dares to call you a girly-girl, I'll punch them in the mouth."

"I seem to remember you calling me that when we first met."

* * *

_Jen had her short hair in pig-tails and was searching the arcades around the area for her brother. She was just about to give up when she heard a voice from one of the fighting games._

"_Ben, there you are! What was happening back there? I couldn't follow past Gwen's complaining." She said as she ran to her brother._

"_Aw, Jen, did you have to come after me?" Ben whined._

_Jen glared at her brother and was about to reach in her bag for something to hit him with. "Hey, Ben, who's the girly? Your girlfriend? If so," Kevin looked Jen over with a thoughtful look, "You got better taste then I thought."_

"_I'm not his girlfriend, I'm-"_

"_My little sister. Why are you flirting with her anyway?" Ben glared at Kevin._

"_Besides, what's with the girly comment?" Jen added to her brother's glare._

"_You're obviously a girly-girl. I mean pig tails, really?"_

_Jen pulled out a fireman's axe and looked at the older boy, "You dare say that again and I will lop your head off and feed it to the Vulpimancers."_

_Kevin tried to ignore his curiosity on where the hell that came from and took back his comment._

* * *

"Ah good times… I guess." Kevin said.

"Good times, ha, yeah right, I pushed you in front of a passenger train not 2 hours after meeting you, if that's not hate, what is?"

"You got a point."

"And you continued to hunt me and my brother down until we had plunged you into the Null Void."

"Ok, I get it we were both total jerks to each other!" Kevin exclaimed angrily.

"Then there's the matter when we finally met again after four years, we caught you in the middle of a deal and you got pissed and tried to kill us."

"I get it! Now shut it and help me with this stupid assignment!" Kevin growled as I turned to look at him with a smirk.


	5. Jen and emotional control

I waited with Tucker and Sam at the front of Fenton works. I laughed when they told me that Lancer assigned a project for Danny to start getting extra credit. Sam decided that a purple-back gorilla would be a good topic. It sounded like a good idea… Till they explained that all the gorilla did was scratch his butt. That's where I burst into laughter. Sam would need to tell this to Kevin, he would enjoy this.

"Oh yeah the only reason it wasn't boring as hell, was because of this ghost, Skulker." Tucker added, "He took my PDA that had Danny's schedule on it."

"Schedule? You made a schedule for him?"

"Yep, luckily I had it programmed in my other PDA!" Tucker beamed.

'This kid and his tech, him and Kev would be hitting it off in that field.' I leaned back and pulled out my usual entertainment; a book. This edition happened to be the second in the Pendragon series, The Lost City of Faar.

I don't know what keeps me attached to this book, but whatever it is, it has me hooked.

Danny finally came out of his house and sighed heavily.

"Aw, princess seems tired~" I shut my book loudly, "Get over yourself." I glared at my watch, "We're already late as it is. So come on."

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Danny said to me as he shut the door, "I've never seen you act so cruel."

"Fucking Saint Dane just killed one of the coolest guys in the series~" I began crying in a corner.

"Oh yeah, you get real emotional about books don't you?" Danny finally remembered that little tidbit, "Maybe you should see a head doctor?"

I smacked him over the head with my book, "DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY LACK OF EMOTIONAL CONTROL! BLAME VILGAX!"

Sam and Tucker laughed at Danny who was now nursing his head, "Geez, I get it! That's a hard back, it's hurts!"

"Well of course, hardbacks last longer then paperbacks." I deadpanned.

"Who's Vilgax?" Tucker asked.

"Picture Cthulhu without the wings and madness bit."

Tucker began doodling on his PDA and then showed it to me. It looked like a two year-old tried to draw Cthulhu in the way I said, though as a stick figure. I stifled a laugh, "Exactly man. Exactly like that."

* * *

Why am I in detention right now? I did nothing wrong…

I mean sure, I punched Paulina's lights out, but she saw that I was reading, you don't interrupt whatever I decide is reading time. She deserved it, and it was a very emotional bit of the story. Saint Dane just about won over Chloral.

I huffed and sank in my seat, back in Bellwood no one messed with me, for the very reason no one knew what I was reading and if I was going to be in a happy mood or not.

"Now, Ms. Tennyson, what was you're reasoning for hitting Paulina?" Mr. Lancer asked me.

"I was reading a very important bit of my book and she interrupted. I have trouble controlling my emotions."

Mr. Lancer sighed, "I understand the problem with controlling your emotions around a good piece of literature, but your actions were unjustified."

I pouted, "Whatever, I'm hoping she learned her lesson on why not to mess with me…"

Mr. Lancer sighed again and slumped in his seat. "Never mind, what about your emotions, why can't you control them?"

"Ugh, long story, let's just say I can easily connect with fantasy…"


	6. Suckerpunch

I laid on my back across the hood of Kevin's car, smoothie in hand. While Gwen Ben and Kevin just leaned on the side. I groaned.

"God, It's so BORING! Why can't we go somewhere fun?" I whined as I sat up.

"Hey Jen watch your combat boots! They might've scuffed up my car!" Kevin said as I eased myself off of the hood.

"Geez, Kevin, if me and your car were dangling on a thread-"

"The car."

"You bastard."

"Anyway, did you manage to get that book?" Kevin asked as he checked his car for 'imperfections'.

"No, since it was a library book and I don't have a library card just yet, I couldn't." I pouted.

"Bummer."

"What book was it? I may be able to find it in this bookstore Sam showed me." Gwen said.

"Halfas are Nothing to Fear by Vlad Plasmius. It has a picture of him on the back of the book. I don't remember past the fact that, for someone who's old enough to be our dad, he's pretty hot." I blushed a bit when Kevin glared at me.

"I don't think I like this guy." I stuck out my tongue to him.

"Alright, Vlad Plasmius right?" Gwen asked as she wrote it down.

"Yep, he's kinda vampiric looking…"

I almost began drooling if not for Ben snapping. "Hey, old enough to be our DAD. Remember that little tidbit of information?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh come on Ben you worshipped a 30 year-old pop-star for years." Gwen added, "Honestly, I've always admired Vlad Masters."

"Vlad Masters, as in I'm-so-rich-I-practically-own-the-moon Vlad Masters, right?" Kevin said. "Isn't he obsessed with owning the Packers? And live in a cheese mansion?"

I giggled, "Yep, the 'New Dairy King' that's him. He's also around forty."

"Girls are crazy." Ben said as he threw away an empty smoothie cup and went to get another. I stuck out my tongue at him.

* * *

Danny stopped by our house really late, almost 2:00 in the morning. He's lucky I came to the door instead of my parents.

"What is it Danny?"

"I was almost mauled by a gorilla to try and catch this ghost, Skulker, and uh… Did you know that Samson the purple back gorilla is really a Samantha?"

My eyes widened despite the sleepiness. "En'trude." I stepped out of the way and let him by. "What do you need? Be quiet by the way, Mom has the ears of an elephant, and memory unfortunately."

"Just let me climb through your bedroom window to mine that'll be it."

"Why not just-… Oh yeah, ghost-hunter parents, ghost shield. Gotcha…" I led him to my room and opened the window, "Go ahead." He nodded and climbed across the alleyway (it's too short to be called that really, it's only about 2 feet across).

We waved and closed our windows before heading to bed.

The Will o' Wisp was sleeping on my desk. And glowing faintly.

* * *

Oh detention, how I hate you. So, basically, Mr. Lancer saw me arguing with my brother on some stupid show we like and he mistook it as a real argument.

"So it's really just a show?"

"YES! That's what I've been saying!" I groaned, aren't teachers supposed to be smart?

He sighed, "Fine, would you like to show me your newest book interest?"

"I don't have it with me, I can't check it out because I don't have a library card yet."

"What's it called, I'll have it checked out for you."

"Halfas are Nothing to Fear by Vlad Plasmius. It's pretty good so far." I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes.

"I'll be back with it in just a moment, stay here or you will be back here for yet another week." He glared at me weakly.

Once he was out I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I need that book, Everyone's been getting drained just by walking into my room. I don't feel anything but I need to know why. It could be the Will o' Wisp or my room is just too dark, I do have a couple windows, but one faces Danny's room and doesn't get much light.

I sighed and stood up. I stretched and bent backwards as far as I could go. Mr. Lancer came back with the book soon after.

He held it out, "Here you go, no more fights or misunderstandings please." He walked out of the room yet again.

* * *

"Hey, Danny's wondering if you wanted to help with a junk sale?" Mom said as she leaned on the doorframe. I was just reaching for the book when she came in.

"Eh, maybe. I've got some research to do though."

That piqued her interest unfortunately. "Oh? On what?"

"Uh, a special type of ghost, I'm trying to get into this club, though it's very hush-hush." I pulled that out of a hat, let's see if she noticed…

"Maybe Maddie can help, or Jack."

"No, I don't think they could."

"Why not sweetie?" she sat down on my bed.

Ok, teenage hormones, time to do your stuff, "God mom, quit smothering me!" hopefully I timed that right.

I stormed out of my room and into the area in front of Danny's house and just sat on the steps near Sam. "Any good news?"

"If Danny being a jerk is 'good', tons."

I slumped, "Why is Danny having a junk sale?"

Sam just shrugged, "He needs money for clothes for this party he got invited to through his sister."

"Leaving his friends for popularity? That's a more of a Tennyson trait. Fentons don't just leave work unfinished. Friendship is a full-time job."

Sam smiled to me, "Wanna watch a horror with me? I've got quite the collection at home."

"I can't do horror, or fluffy shit. I prefer something like… Suckerpunch was good."

"That was a good movie, baby doll was one of my favorite."

"Same here, though I had to go through it twice since Ben made me miss the beginning." I smiled to her, "Do you have it?"

"Yup, it's something me and my grandmother both enjoy watching."

"Let's go!"

We stood up and walked up to Danny, I tapped his shoulder, "Not that watching you geek-out is not amusing, though it is, Sam invited me to her house to watch a movie. So we're leaving, bye Danny!"

We were out of sight before he could react.

* * *

"Oh my, Sam, you have a normal friend over! I never thought I'd see the day!" Her mom swooned, "I'll go get the cookies!"

"I'll get the milk!" her father added. They both rushed off to grab their respective items.

"Ignore them, they're the weird ones." Sam said as she dragged me away to a personal movie theater.

I whistled, "Sweet, so where's the movie? I'll put it in…" I looked around, no movie shelf, no dvd player, VCR, or blu-ray player. "Uh…"

"It's pre-programmed. We just need the remote is all." She fell back into a large fluffy chair. I followed after into one right next to it. "Tucker is coming too, so maybe we should get the snacks together."

"Sure, as soon as I find my legs." I couldn't move for how comfortable it was.

* * *

Tucker soon showed up and we all sat down to watch the movie. Tucker was red faced during most of it, and me and Sam just snuck glances and giggled at those parts.

* * *

**AN: Like usual it was pre-written, if you all want more, review. I could honestly care less if this story continues, so once I see at least 10 reviews on this I may consider continuing it other then in random bouts of Boredom.**

**Remember 10 reviews and it's going to be continued like a normal story. Not 10 reviews might be continued whenever I'm bored, couldn't care less really.**

**R and R**

**Tata for now**


	7. Sandra Fenton

I sat on my couch with the book I've needed to read for so long. I finally found where I was at previously.

_Though after two months of hiding the creature, I began to notice that my mother became weaker and weaker every time she walked into my room. And that the will o' wisp hid even from me. I decided to look for it and found it in a box in my closet, it was no longer weak and even attacked me. Fortunately, mother had invited an old friend of mine and his father inside. They just happened to be ghost hunters and heard my scream of "Ghost!" and rushed right in._

_My friend's father, Jedith, happened to have blood roses on him. Blood roses had been proven by their ancestors, to keep ghosts away. He threw them at the now powered up ghost and we watched as it began to dissolve._

My eyes grew wide and I rushed into my room. I found the will o' wisp on my desk. I sucked it into a Fenton thermos I had on me. "Sorry, deal's off." I screwed the top back on it and tossed it on my bed.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Mom poked her head in my room and Ben was right behind her with a popsicle in his mouth and a jar of pickles.

I looked at her and smiled to try and hide my panic, "Y-yeah, everything is fine mom, just a little jumpy."

We heard a huge bang coming from the front door and we all jumped up to run down. "Hello little sister!" I heard Uncle Jack say from the now broken door.

"Oh my, Jack, Maddie, you do know that if you knock I'll gladly open the door." Mom said exhaustedly.

"Sorry, Sandra, force of habit." Aunt Maddie said as she picked up the door, "We were just testing the Fenton ghost tracker and we picked up two ghost signals, one of which disappeared." Aunt Maddie took out a box that began to beep faster and faster as she walked closer to me. My eyes widened and I began to back into my room.

"Maddie, I'm sure it's fine as long as they're not attacking." Mom said.

Aunt Maddie sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Aww, but Maddie I wanted to see if it was those Ghost kids." Uncle Jack whined. "I wanted to dissect 'em!" I swallowed hard and slammed the door to my room.

* * *

"What's with her?" Jack asked.

"She, hasn't been feeling well?" Ben tried to convince his aunt and uncle.

"That's odd now the readings indicate that the ghost is in Jen's room." Maddie said.

"UH, THANKS FOR THE VISIT AUNT MADDIE AND UNCLE JACK, NEXT TIME KNOCK BEFORE BUSTING DOWN THE DOOR PLEASE THANK YOU!" Ben said as he pushed the ghost hunters out of the house. He pushed the door back to it's usual place and leaned back on it.

"Ben? Is something wrong?"

The teen sighed as he took out a pickle, "No, nothing, just…" Ben thought hard to come up with an excuse, "Jen is working on her homework, don't want to disturb her!" he added a nervous laugh as he got up and walked to his room. "I feel like I need to go to sleep! Night Mom!"

Sandra was left in the living room to think. Unlike her older brother, she had an understanding of how ghosts feel, and she was no idiot to be kept in the dark. She knew that Ben was hiding something when he first came home with an odd watch, but whenever she asked she was either avoided or broke out into an argument with him about curfew or something of the sort.

Jen protected him a lot of the time, she always had the excuses. Now, it looks like their roles have been reversed.

'So something must've happened to Jen.' The blonde woman sighed. It was always their families. First, Ben found the omnitrix, then Jen had unleashed a rare anodite power that allowed the user to have access to a single pocket dimension. Finally Gwen discovered that she had 'the spark'. And now something else has happened to Jen, it all just made her head hurt.

'I may as well just go to bed now.' She sighed as she stood up. As she walked near Jen's room she heard her and Ben talking.

* * *

After Ben's little out burst he came to my room, "You ok?" he asked as he handed me the jar of pickles.

That's the thing about Ben and me, we like all the same foods, just not at the same time. We like all the same movies, but we fight over which one is coolest. Though when it comes to comfort food, pickles or ice cream, we have the same craving.

"I'm fine, I'm afraid what would happen if they thought I was being overshadowed or something." I took out a pickle spear and put in my mouth.

"Well let's be glad that they still haven't found out you're Jen Phantasma. We'll ask Danny to see how he's dealing with it tomorrow." Ben got sat on my bed next to me. He looked at me skeptically, "You sure you're alright?"

I looked at him and saw he wanted the truth, "No, my stomach is doing flips whenever I just get near any ghost equipment. Kinda like it's telling me to run, and living near a ghost lab doesn't help." I began to curl in on myself.

"Jen, you'll be fine, you know that me Gwen and Kevin are here for you, just like how Sam and Tucker will be there for Danny… But that's not really what's bothering you is it?"

I mentally cursed Ben for his older brother-ness, "No, I'm kind of scared about how Mom and Dad will react. I mean Mom is a born Fenton, they've hunted ghosts since there were ghosts TO hunt. What if-"

"Jen, mom and dad accepted me despite the fact I turn into different forms of aliens, they'll accept you."

I glared at him, "Not all aliens are considered bad, though it's been proven that all humans consider ghosts to be evil. Plus Jack and Maddie are ignorant enough to try and dissect us in our ghost form and never notice who we were."

He held my shoulder, "Try looking on the bright side, with this, maybe you can help people. I would never let that happen to you, so let me worry about Jack and Maddie, while you just shove the Box Ghost back into the ghost zone as many times as you can." He smiled and I laughed.

"Alright then, 'Ben ten'."

"I see we've reached an agreement Ms. Phantasma." He stood up and bowed to me mockingly. He smirked and left my room.

I laid on my bed and relaxed for the first time in years, since Ben found the Omnitrix.


End file.
